warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wasptail
|death=Yellowcough |namest=Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=''Unknown'' Wasptail |familyt=Unknown |familyl=Unknown |apps=Strikestone |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow |image = Wasptail.warrior.png}} Wasptail is a yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes. History In the Vision of Shadows Arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Wasptail is a ShadowClan warrior. Rowanstar announces the new names of Wasptail and Stonewing at a Gathering, and the new warriors stand up straighter, eyes gleaming, as their Clanmates yowl their names, most other cats joining in. Rowanstar also notes that there are four new apprentices, and mentions that both the new warriors have received an apprentice, with Wasptail mentoring Strikepaw. :However, instead of a yowl calling out the new apprentices, the cats below let out murmurs of surprise and Onestar asks Rowanstar if ShadowClan is really giving apprentices to brand-new warriors. The ginger tom retorts that by the time ShadowClan cats are warriors, they are ready for anything. Thunder and Shadow'' :When Darktail, Rain, and Roach bring Violetkit back to ShadowClan camp after she takes a message to them, Wasptail is heard crossly calling Yarrowpaw and Strikepaw. The warrior tells them that they should be out of their nests, as Crowfrost is organizing the patrols. :A few days after, Strikepaw is seen nodding unenthusiastically as Wasptail demonstrates a hunting stance in the clearing. The apprentice yawns wearily as his mentor crouches close to the ground. :At a Gathering, as the ShadowClan cats come, Wasptail is seen limping, while several of his Clanmates also show signs of injuries. :When Violetpaw comes to ShadowClan to return after living with Darktail's rogues, as she heads to Rowanstar's den, Wasptail and Stonewing look up from their washing as she passes the warriors' den. :Days later, Violetpaw talks with a worried-looking Puddleshine, and she glances past him toward the medicine den entrance, where she knows that Wasptail and Oakfur are inside, sick with a mysterious entrance. The she-cat asks if they are worse, but Puddleshine admits that he doesn't know what to do, and that herbs aren't working. Violetpaw suggests that he talks with Rowanstar, so the medicine cat goes to the leader's den. Rowanstar asks Puddleshine what he wants, and the young cat confesses that he doens't know how to cure Wasptail and Oakfur, and although he tries everything he knows, none of it works. Rowanstar grunts to give them catmint for greencough, but Puddleshine replies that catmint isn't working. The Clan leader doesn't have any help to give, but he refuses Puddleshine's request to ask for Leafpool's help, stating that she only came before because they had no choice. Pudleshine points out that they have no choice now, and can't let Wasptail and Oakfur get sicker. However, Rowanstar refuses. :After a day of gathering herbs with Dawnpelt, Violetpaw comes back to camp to find her Clanmates gathered around Rowanstar's den, and Tawnypelt explains that their leader is sick, with Scorchfur noting that he sounds like Wasptail and Oakfur did. Crowfrost tells Violetpaw to fetch Puddleshine, and she races for the medicine den, where Wasptail and Oakfur are seen wheezing in their nests, their fur matted, and their muzzles dripping. :When Twigpaw visits Violetpaw in the ShadowClan camp, she is held hostage to make ThunderClan get lungwort, the cure to the disease yellowcough, and a ShadowClan patrol goes to the ThunderClan patrol to explain why they are keeping Twigpaw. It is mentioned that Wasptail and Oakfur are fighting for their lives. :About a moon later, after Puddleshine successfully obtains lungwort, it is noted that although the sickness in ShadowClan has slowly eased, the stench of death still lingers in the camp, and Wasptail had died the night after Kinkfur, with his death followed by Crowfrost's. :At the next Gathering, after Darktail takes over ShadowClan, ShadowClan is late in coming and Twigpaw wonders why they hadn't come. She ponders if Oakfur, Wasptail, or the others had died. Character Pixels References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:Females Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Deceased Characters